


Pez gris

by Lotty66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cotard Syndrome, Crack and Angst, Levi is a fly, Mpreg Kink, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotty66/pseuds/Lotty66
Summary: Eren estaba muerto, pero un día comenzó a desear "vivir". Con Levi lo consiguió.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Pez gris

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de la tardanza cofdosmesescof ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren! No olviden de dejar sus reviews, felicitando al baby <3

**—**

“Por favor, que al amanecer pueda descansar”

Requiem der Morgenröte

(…)

Los médicos y su madre dicen que está vivo.

Eren no les cree.

Ellos insisten en que todo está en su cabeza. Que no es real, y le dan medicamentos.

Eren (con las manos sujetas por su padre y la boca apretada por su madre) los toma; y el olor putrefacto, su piel grisácea y la rigidez de su cuerpo se escabulle por sus poros después de que se asienta en su estómago. Él sabe que eso sucede porque lo que le dan no es medicina para curar (él no está enfermo), es formalina disfrazada en bolitas blancas para conservar su cuerpo.

Él está muerto.

Él lo sabe.

Sucedió cuando tenías seis años y no recuerda porqué, solo recuerda que era por Zeke, su medio hermano mayor, que estaba corriendo en el pasillo. Seguramente Eren le había hecho alguna travesura que le hizo enojar (realmente no lo recuerda) y en su búsqueda de escapar, tropezó y cayó sobre la bonita pecera de su madre. El cristal salpicó, se incrustó por todas partes y el dolor (y el llanto agonizante) fue el último sentimiento que registró su cabeza antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

Él murió ese día.

Zeke fue a prisión después de ello.

Por eso Eren sabe que está muerto, porque si su hermano está en la cárcel es porque sus padres creyeron que él lo había asesinado.

Aunque él no entiende la razón de sus padres para actuar así sobre su hermano.

No fue su culpa, sino la suya ¿verdad? Él molestó a Zeke.

Zeke que siempre dijo que lo quería. Mucho, muchísimo. Que era el bebé hermoso de su hermano mayor.

Eren resopla cuando el efecto de la formalina de la tarde lo lleva a cerrar los ojos.

La mañana de su cumpleaños número dieciséis Eren se ve al espejo, cinco años desde la última vez. Todo cabello enmarañado, los ojos hundidos, las extremidades puntiagudas, los labios quebradizos y las manos huesudas. Es un cadáver patético, uno que ha crecido bastante; es por eso del calcio se dice, viéndose las manos un largo rato, rascándose las muñecas con las uñas romas (solo porque su madre las cortas cada semana). Y es allí que se le ocurre una idea y se regaña por no haberla pensada antes.

En el baño del cuarto de sus padres él toma la navaja de afeitar de papá, traza dos líneas largas sobre las venas de sus brazos. Sangre negra y necrosada fluya, y él baja al desayunador con una sonrisa.

Su madre grita y llora cuando lo ve; y su padre llama a una ambulancia.

Eren retuerce el rostro enojado cuando los paramédicos lo cargan a la ambulancia.

Su idea no funcionó y sus padres siguen convenciendo a más personas de su triste fantasía: No superar su pérdida.

**(...)**

En el hospital lo conectan a una maquinita que pita con los sonidos de su corazón latiente, vivo. Los médicos con ojos agudos a diario le repiten mientras le dan más formalina, que nadie está manipulando las máquinas (como él les insiste), que él vive. Eren niega y frunce el ceño cada vez, deslizándose en el sueño constante. A su lado su madre le acaricia el cabello y llora.

A él no le gusta escucharla llorar. Jamás ha querido que llorará. Ni siquiera por su muerte.

Él empieza a desear no estar muerto. Anhela vivir.

Pero los muertos no pueden regresar, se recuerda, y los días en el hospital son terribles y aburridos.

**(...)**

Llegó escondida en su bandeja de desayuno, pegadita a la manzana, disfrazada de su rabito.

Eren no le espantó, ni le dijo a la enfermera que lo hiciera.

Tuvo otra idea.

Una que quizás le ayudaría a cumplir al menos uno de sus deseos. De alguna de una manera.

Le llama Levi.

Es de alitas verdes, cuerpecito azulado y ojos grandes, grandes y saltones. Tal y como cualquier otra mosca. Pero Eren le dice que es la más bonita, le atrapa entre sus manos y le esconde bajo sus sábanas. Le gustan sus zumbidos.

Él la seduce con el jugo de las uvas en su almuerzo. Dedos de sabor sobre su estómago, en la heridita que se hace con un tenedor.

Levi es buena y le hace caso a la primera.

Eren le hace un zumbido de amor cuando se le posa sobre el cabello, y le regala los restos de su comida durante los próximos días.

Cuatro días después los puntitos blancos aparecen bajo su piel. Sonríe y le hace ojitos a Levi que desde el blanco techo le ve con sus grandes ojos.

Levi muere la noche en que las larvas comienzan a moverse, escarbando, haciéndole saber que todo va bien. Eren ve los últimos estertores de su amado Levi; sus patitas al aire, de espalda con las alitas intentando zumbarle consuelo, pero nada logra, se queda tiesa sobre su mesita de noche. Eren le envuelve en un pedacito de tela y le mete bajo su almohada. No dejará que se pierda, Levi debe acompañarlo en el final.

La fiebre llega la tarde siguiente.

Su madre lo regaña muchas veces durante las horas posteriores, refunfuñándole que debe dejarse revisar para que lo traten. Eren se niega, haciéndose un ovillito, le dice que con más de la formalina estará bien, como ella dice, su madre se enfuruña, pero luego acepta cuando el Dr. Smith, su psiquiatra de turno, le convence de que puede ser psicosomático y nada más, así como también de que es un indicio de vida. Que los muertos no se "enferman", Eren, suelta en un tono suave, pero sus ojos son pesados sobre sí. Eren le da una mirada larga y luego finge aceptación.

Él duerme hasta la noche siguiente.

Lo despierta el zumbido múltiple que viene de adentro de sí. Eso y un (inusual) pellizco de dolor; el regreso del olor putrefacto.

Es un proceso cansado, además de meticuloso, pero él logra sacarlas una por una, guardándolas en una cajita marrón; y para cuando termina, las sábanas están machadas de sangre oscura, y él apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

La maquinita que monitorea "los latidos de su corazón" empieza a emitir un sonido errático y él apenas alcanza a escribir una nota corta que pone sobre la cajita con sus preciados tesoros, el regalo para su madre, antes de que la oscuridad le nuble todo.

Hay una sonrisa feliz en su rostro mientras el pitido sostenido llena la habitación.

En su mano Levi está apretada contra la tela.

**(...)**

A las 3:31 de la madruga de un 30 de marzo, Eren Jeager, de diecisiete años es declarado muerto a causa de shock séptico por miasis.

Sobre su cuerpo Carla, su madre llora histérica con la nota manchada de carmín entre sus dedos.

**«** Yo no puedo revivir, pero ellas nacieron a través de mí. Viven. Por favor cuídalas como querías hacerlo conmigo **»**

En el piso, desde la cajita, varias decenas de moscas zumban con fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que están pensando que me la fumé verde y blanca. Pero no, el FanFic es una metáfora a la búsqueda de la superación de las tragedias. En este caso, un asalto sexual en la infancia. 
> 
> Así como el título también es una metáfora a la visión personal de Eren sobre sí mismo: Atrapado y muerto. 
> 
> Un beso.


End file.
